Anti-Fairy Magic
Anti-Fairy magic is the ability of Anti-Fairies to do some similar magic that Fairies usually do like flying/floating and shapeshifting. But it's main purpose is to cause dark magic or bad luck. Usage Shapeshifting Shapeshifting is one of the things that Fairies and Anti-Fairies do in common. The only differences that Fairies and Anti-Fairies do in shipshafting is their color. When Fairies shapeshift, they leave their signature color. But when Anti-Fairies shapeshift, they turn into something that is black and blue and they don't have any signature color as shown in the episode "The Gland Plan" when Anti-Cosmo shapeshifted into a cow but he was not colored green instead he was colored dark blue and black. Poofing This is also one of the similarities of Fairies and Anti-Fairies. They can both poof from one place to another or poof a thing from them. The only difference is when Fairies poof it is called "Poof" but when Anti-Fairies poof it is called "Anti-poof". Bad luck This is the main use of the Anti-Fairy magic - to cause as much bad luck during Friday the 13th as possible. Every Friday the 13th, some Anti-Fairies escape to Fairy World and go down to Earth to cause bad luck every where whoever commits superstitious beliefs. They often poof black cats infront a person's path or make people trip to spill salt. This bad luck ability of Anti-Fairies do not have any effect on people that wear or hold things for good luck. For example, in the episode "That Old Black Magic", Timmy's mom and dad wear good luck charms and they are not affected by the Anti-Fairies' black magic. "Anti-Fairy Pregnancy" Anti-Fairy Pregnancy is also caused by Anti-Fairy Magic because Anti-Fairies' Pregnancy is very quick. However, Anti-Fairy Pregnancy is the exact opposite of Fairy Pregnancy because instead of male giving birth to the baby, it's the females who give birth to the baby. And instead of vomiting grape jelly, they vomit live butterflies. And instead of feeling pains, they don't feel any pains and actually enjoy it. See more information in this page Anti-Fairy Pregnancy. Power The Anti-Fairies' all power or magic comes from The Big Anti-Fairy Wand, which is the exact opposite of The Big Wand. As for the power - since The Big Anti-Fairy Wand is exact opposite of The Big Wand it generates power from human non-belief in Fairies, The Big Anti-Fairy Wand generates energy from humans not believing in fairies. It also generates power when children have negative emotions or do bad things. The Big Anti-Fairy Wand has once lost it's power by Foop in the episode Anti-Poof, which he used the power from it to make Anti-Fairy World into colorful Care World much to Anti-Fairies horror. Visit "The Big Anti-Fairy Wand" for more information. Weaknesses There are 3 known weaknesses of Anti-Fairies that have been shown in the show: BUTTERFLY NET In the episode Jimmy Timmy Power Hour: When Nerds collide 2, Jimmy used a hypercube with a butterfly net to catch the Anti-Fairies. This is one of the similarities of Fairies and Anti-Fairies. Both of their magic are penetrated by a butterfly net. GOOD LUCK CHARMS Good Luck Charms, like a four leafed clover or a horseshoe facing right side up, are very helpful during Friday the 13th because they prevent bad luck caused by Anti-Fairy Magic . This weakness of Anti-Fairies has been proven in the episode "That Old Black Magic" when Timmy's mom and dad wear a good luck outfit and they are not affected by Anti-Fairy Magic. See for more information: Good Luck Charms TOO MUCH BAD LUCK Sometimes, too much bad luck is also the weakness of Anti-Fairies. For example in the episode "That Old Black Magic" when Timmy does so many bad luck doings and the Anti-Fairies where tricked to went back to Fairy World again. Also in the episode "When Nerds Collide", when Timmy and his other friends caused to much bad luck and the Anti-Fairies that should circle the globe have been tricked to come down to Earth because of too much bad luck and the Anti-Fairies have been sucked into the hypercube. This only happens when there is too much bad luck, and because of it, Anti-Fairies are easily tricked. See also *Fairy Magic *Pixie Magic *Anti-Fairies *Anti-Fairy Wand *Anti-Fairy Pregnancy *Anti-Fairy World Category:Magic Category:Anti-Fairies